My reality
by violet167
Summary: About a girl who lived her life in sadness and wanted happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! Welcome to my new one shot, if you haven't read the others please check them out. This one isn't like the others, it's suppose to be a little sad. Anyway, read and tell me what your thoughts are.**_

 **Misaki POV**

It happened again today. My father with his usual gambling, causing me to have to pay off the debts. I grew up in poverty and it didn't help that my father wouldn't stop wasting what few money we had. After years of struggling to pay it off, we almost did. Almost!

My father lost a huge bet and the guys who he bet against, tried to raid our house to find anything valuable. But there was nothing. Nothing that could compensate them. They became furious. I wished I was there but I wasn't at the moment. I had my shift at a maid latte. Only my mother and father were there but he ran away and left her do deal with his mistakes. They were angry to find out he left and took the anger out on our mother. It pained me to know I wasn't there to help her.

Her condition wasn't good to begin with and the beating she got from those men made it worst. By the time I heard the news and got to the hospital, it was already late. Her condition got the best of her and it was too late. She had left me alone in this cruel world.

It's a shame though. To think those neighbours and people who you called friends, won't lend a helping hand when you need it. All she needed was one person to help her. One person to give me enough time to get there. But there was no one there. I couldn't even depend on my father. Why punish us to a cruel life. my mother deserved better. She was a good, kind hearted woman, so why?

I hated it all. My life. Everything. People always saw me as a tough person but deep inside, I was hurting. I lost everything important to me. My scholarship to study law since I had to help my mom pay off the debt. And now my mom. All I wanted was to give her a better life. One we never had. But that was all gone now. What should I do now? Without her what more do I have? What else precious to me would I have to lose?

" _Stay strong Misaki!"_

Such simple words she always told me to help me go on. But it wasn't enough I'll admit. I wasn't ever strong enough. I was crumbling away inside. Like those words will matter now anyway. She was gone. My only piece to keep me together was gone.

I got off the bus I was currently riding to the beach.I stood on the stand and looked out to the horizon. I remember coming here as a child with my parents when we were all one happy family. That happy family we once were, is a blurred memory to me. Did it really ever exists. If it did, is there anyway I could turn back time. Just this once. I would pay any price to turn back time. To a place my mother was still living and wasn't worrying about debt. A place she could be happy even if I wasn't there with her.

I made my way to the cliff watching the couples and families sitting happily on the beach. Sadly, I no longer had that feeling. The world seemed so dull to me. So why should I be a part this world any longer?

I stood at the edge of the cliff looking up to the sky. It seemed so free. It made me want to join. A smile touched my lips. Maybe this would be better. I took a leap forward, falling to my end. I closed my eyes and waited to be surrounding by the water.

…

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place. I kept hearing a beeping noise. What was that? More importantly, where am I? I tried to lift my body up but it was to no use. I couldn't move a muscle. What was happening to me?

"You won't be able to move around for awhile," A deep voice said. It came from the direction of door.

I look towards the door and see an extremely, out of this world, handsome man. Am I dead? The adonis looking guy stalks over to me with a document looking thing in his hand. He looks like a doctor. I'm in a hospital? How did I get here?

"W-Why am I here?" I barely managed to ask. My throat felt really dry.

"You were found on a beach and brought to the hospital," He explained checking the machine that was making the sound from earlier. He made sure everything was okay. Her pulse, everything. Once everything was stable, he sat next to her in a chair. "Do you have a family member we can call? We haven't gotten through to anyone."

I shook my head meaning no. "My mother died today and my father left us. Which hospital am I at?"

"We're at Tokyo's best hospital, why?" He asks with a puzzled look on his face. Wasn't she concerned about her health first. She was strange.

I sighed. Why did it have to be in the most expensive hospital. I don't have the money to pay this off. I should've just died. "Sorry but is there some way I can pay the bill for this in installments?" I questioned, just hoping it was possible.

The doctor looks at me with no expression on his face for a moment before he spoke. "Yes, but don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

I stared at him wide eye. This was the best hospital in Tokyo so the bills had to be costly. Why would he pay the bills for me? Did he expect something in return? It had to be. I was poor but I wasn't going to stoop that low. What did he think of me.

"I'm not that kind of girl," I told him angry, feeling energy come back to my body. This guy probably had enough money to flash around and thinks he can control others. Well he's wrong this time.

To my surprise, he chuckled waving around his hands as a means of saying no.

"I don't mean anything towards what you're thinking," He tries to defend himself.

"Then why?" I pondered out loud. Why would he do this. No one has ever been so kind.

"It just seems like you had a bad day with your parents and all…" He explains giving me the most warmest smile I've ever seen. "I just want to let you know, it's okay!"

My heart literally melted when he said that. Not as feelings towards him but because those were the words I longed to hear. I just wanted someone to let me know, other than my mom, that at the of the day, everything will be ok.

"T-Thank you," I muttered looking away from him.

"Tell you what, since you're going to be here for a few days, why don't I become your friend?" He offered.

I eyed him suspiciously. It couldn't hurt to have someone to help the days fly by. He did offer to pay for my bills, which I won't accept but I didn't want to be rude so-

"Okay," I answered.

"My name is Takumi Usui," He introduces himself extending an arm.

I slowly lifted mine reviving it. "It's nice to meet you Usui," I greeted, shaking his hand. It felt so warm. What was I thinking? This wasn't like me.

"So now that we're friends, what would you like to do?" He asks getting more comfortable in his chair or maybe getting more comfortable around me.

"Hmm, how about we get to know each other?"

"That's a great idea," He answers.

We sat for hours talking to each other like this everyday. I got to know a lot about him and he got to know about me. He didn't judge my lifestyle. Something I was grateful for. And soon days passed for me to be signed out of the hospital. It was sad at first since I won't have someone to easily talk to. Plus I won't admit it but there were strange lingering feelings for him. I didn't know what it was. But luckily, he asked if we could still contact each other and I agreed.

We became great friends for about a month now. He took my mind away from my life. All the debt I had to pay back since I was the only family member left. If I didn't, what little I had like the home my mother grew me up in would be taken away. I lost her, I couldn't lose the house too.

I never wanted to involve Usui. He would usually offer to help me but that always made me feel like I'll be indebted to him. What happens when we're no longer friends? Will he want his money back? I looked at the world in a whole other view.

I like him- Wait what? I liked him? Was that the feeling I had? Maybe? But I never had this feeling before. What if he didn't like me back? It would be expected but it still kinds of hurt. I don't know what to do. And it doesn't help that he invited me to some fancy restaurant, against my protest, for diner. He bought me the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. I wouldn't even be able to recognise myself if I looked in the mirror. It was a change from the usual tore up, old clothes I wore. This wasn't me, but I enjoyed it. It felt nice.

I entered the restaurant and gave the reception my name. They lead me to a small table in the midst of the room. Takumi was there already. He wore a white suite that bringed it out his features more. He was handsome the way his emerald eyes looked upon me. He stood up and welcomed me,pulling out my chair and putting back in.

We ate dinner and listened to the music play. This was something I never thought I would experience. I thought it was a waste of money but now I saw the feeling it gave people.

"Misaki," He spoke getting my attention. Once my attention was solely on him, he continued. "From the days we spent in the hospital up to now, I've had a weird attraction to you. You evaded my mind every moment of the day. Something no one else has ever done."

I looked at him confused. Where was this going?

"I figured out the what that attraction was and Misaki I think I like you. No, I know I like you and even though we haven't known each other long I feel it may be more to my feelings than just that. So what I'm trying to say is…." He pauses for a moment before asking. "Will you please be my girlfriend? I promise to take care of you, just please give me a chance."

I couldn't hide how shock I was. I thought he would have never go out with someone like me but he was willing too.

"Yes," I answered happy. For once in my life I felt truly happy.

Takumi smiles at me in a sign of relief I had accepted. He leans closer to me and plants a kiss on my was sweet and filled with emotion. I could hear cheering from around us. The other people in the restaurant were looking at us. I felt in embarrassed in that moment until I noticed something in the middle of the room. No someone.

There stood my mother clapping and smiling towards us. I got up from my chair. She wasn't dead after all. It was just a lie wasn't it. My feet moved on they're own as I ran over to her.

"Mom, you're alive! I thought you left me but I knew you wouldn't," I yelled calling out to her. She gave me that warm smile I saw everyday at home and held open her arms for me. I reached my arms out for her the moment I got to her and held her tight within my arms.

"Mom, I missed you. Don't ever leave me please," I sobbed, holding her so she wouldn't leave me. I stopped when she whispered something in my ear. "What?"

"Save me," I heard more clearly now. Why did she say that?

I released her fully to look at her but this time there were bruises all over her face. "M-Mom…"

"Why didn't you help me?"

"Mom, I'm sorry," I thought I had that opportunity to say but the weird thing is, she vanished right in front my eyes.

Where did she go? What happened? Was she really dead? It couldn't be. She couldn't have really left me alone. I looked back to find Takumi so he could comfort me but the whole restaurant was empty. Where did everyone go?

I was terrified. I closed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things but when I opened them again, everything went black.

I found myself back where I started. Under the water. It was all just a dream or maybe that flash of life moment. Funny, it felt like a long time but might have only been seconds. My mom was never coming back and Takumi was never real. I guessed that life wasn't for me. I'll forever be stuck with the life I had. This is my only choice. This is my only way out. To end myself alone under the sea. Maybe I'll see my mom again and this time I could say I'm sorry. At least I saw what happiness was before it crumbled. I just wished that happiness was my reality.

 _ **There will be another chapter posted to clear up anything you guys didn't understand so just say in your review if there was anything. Thank gio for reading it before hand and helping me along the way. Tell me what you guys think and review. Also my other stories will be updating soon, they're just being typed out. Until next time~ Violet ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just for a short happy ending. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Misaki Pov**

"Hey," I hear someone say. Am I dead?

"Wake up," They say this time.

I open my eyes and immediately start to cough out water. I look over to my side and see a male with yellowish hair.

"What the hell were you thinking? What the hell was I thinking jumping in after you," He yells glaring at me.

I take a look around. I'm on the beach and my clothes are wet. He saved me or is this a dream.

"Hey! How about thank you dammit. Tch," He clenches his teeth. "I jumped into the water for some random girl."

He looks me up and down. "At least you're cute."

"Thanks for saving me. I guess I kind of regret it now."

"Look whatever you're feeling with a little work you can make things better. Take that as an answer that's all I got," He tells me.

"Thanks," I answer smiling. He's rude but caring.

"Congratulations you just got Igarashi heir to save your life so-" He stops when he sees me smiling. Is he blushing now? He turns away from me.

"Come on."

"What?" I ask.

"I'll take you home. You know who I am now so I have to make sure you get home safe or you'll-"

"I won't. I won't do that."

"Geez!" He sighs running a hand through his hair. "Come on. I'm usually not this nice so take this chance while I am."

He stands up and reaches out his hand for me to hold.

I take his hand and get up. I don't know whether this is real or fake but if it's real I'm going to take this chance to change my reality and make it better.

"Thank you," I tell him again.

"Yea yea just hurry," He says rudely.

I smack him over his head. "You saved me but don't be rude to me. I'm not pathetic and weak because I tried to kill myself. Got it?"

He smirks. "Interesting. Let's see each other often."

"Creep. Maybe I should go home and my own-"

"No no. Don't want you hearing a sad song and try to kill yourself."

"Shut up!"


End file.
